


Dire Straits

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [4]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ese incómodo momento en el que Jane está bailando con la música a todo volumen y no sabe que Maura la está observando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dire Straits

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que está bailando Jane es esta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxS-ICzjO6I

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta sacaron a Jane de su ensimismamiento y dejó de empujar una naranja sin jugo alguno contra el exprimidor. Tiró la fruta a la basura de camino al recibidor y se secó la pegajosa mano en la sudadera vieja que se había puesto para cubrir un poco su desnudez.

\- ¡Hola, Jane! – saludó su vecina de enfrente muy emocionada.

\- Hey, Marisa. – Puso una sonrisa en su cara a pesar de haberse levantado de mal humor. La joven estudiante siempre tenía el detalle de sacar a Jo Friday cuando la detective se retrasaba mucho en el trabajo.

\- ¿A que no sabes qué?

\- Mmm… ¿No? - ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar a eso? Nunca lo había sabido. Suspiró interiormente.

\- La señora Davidson se muda a una residencia de ancianos.

Jane repasó la lista de sus vecinos en busca de alguien que concordara con ese nombre, pero ninguno hizo click. Marisa debió de leerlo en su cara porque sonrió con comprensión.

\- Yo tampoco sabía a quién se referían cuando me lo contaron pero quizá te suene, creo que has tenido varios encontronazos con ella… Bajita, cara arrugada cual pasa, siempre con los rulos en la cabeza. Oh, tien-tenía – se corrigió – la manía de amenazar a la gente con su bastón.

Oh, sí, ahora la recordaba.

Todo había comenzado con la adoración de Jane hacia rock.

El sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica siendo rasgadas, el latido de la canción llevado por la batería mientras un bajo marca gravemente el ritmo, la voz rota de un cantante al que le gusta gritar pero que es capaz de cantar una balada con una dulzura extrema. Su madre calificaba el rock de estridente, por eso, durante la adolescencia de la detective, era normal llegar a casa y encontrarse a ambas enfrascadas en una pelea con la música de fondo. “Está muy alta, Janie”. “Rompes la armonía de la casa, Janie”. “¡Deja que haya algo de silencio, Janie!”. Al final, la morena acabó prediciendo cuál le tocaría antes siquiera de que saliera de la boca de Angela.

Llegaron a un acuerdo no hablado: mientras Angela estuviera fuera de casa, Jane tenía permiso para poner la música que quisiera y al volumen que quisiese. Pero si su madre todavía andaba pululando, esta haría oídos sordos siempre y cuando la altura a la que sonaba fuera razonable.

Así que, mientras otras personas cuando se compran su propio piso lo inauguran con una fiesta, Jane lo había inaugurado poniendo a Queen a todo volumen hasta que la vecina de dos pisos más arriba había bajado a tocar a su puerta con el bastón para darle una reprimenda. Entonces, había hecho una fiesta y puesto la música a todo volumen hasta que la vieja había vuelto a bajar y la había amenazado con el bastón.

Desde entonces, el acuerdo tácito no hablado volvía a estar vigente para fastidio de la detective.

\- ¿En serio se va? – preguntó todavía reticente a creerse tan maravillosa noticia.

\- Sí, vinieron a buscarla sus hijos justo cuando yo volvía de comprar el pan – la detective se fijó por primera vez en la baguette apresada bajo el brazo izquierdo de su vecina.

La noche anterior no había llegado a casa hasta las once por culpa de un caso que habían conseguido cerrar de la peor manera de todas: su asesino se había matado cuando ella había tratado de convencerle de lo contrario. Jane no solo se tomaba eso como la pérdida de una vida, por muy desalmado que fuera ese humano en concreto; si no como un error suyo. Le había fallado, había tratado de calmarle y había acabado incitándole a cometer suicidio frente a ella. Había intentado que apartara el dedo del gatillo y había conseguido que se comiera la pistola y disparara.

De ahí su mal humor y su cansancio y sus pocas ganas de moverse y…

\- Eso es… - buscó una palabra que expresara la alegría que había florecido en un pequeño rincón de su pecho pero ninguna se aproximaba lo suficiente. – Marisa, me acabas de mejorar el día. Gracias. – Lo dijo de todo corazón y su vecina lo notó.

Compartieron una sonrisa más antes de separarse y entrar cada una en su casa.

Que la señora Davidson se marchara suponía… Oh, sí.

Olvidando el zumo de naranja que había dejado a medio hacer, Jane se deslizó sobre los calcetines hasta llegar a una estantería de su habitación cargada de vinilos. Paseó los dedos por los bordes de las fundas, disfrutando solo con su tacto. Parecían vibrar bajo su roce, deseosos de liberar su música y hacerla bailar hasta que todo su cuerpo doliera. No tuvo que pararse a pensar mucho, utilizó la táctica que llevaba empleando para escoger disco cuando no sabía qué le apetecía escuchar más: cerrar los ojos y elegir la que su dedo señalase.

Se detuvo a la mitad de su colección y miró a través de sus pestañas entrecerradas.

Dire Straits: Love Over Gold.

Su sonrisa se amplió más aún cuando sacó el disco y volvió a deslizarse por el suelo hasta frenar patosamente frente al tocadiscos. Contuvo una carcajada por su torpeza y puso con inmenso cuidado la aguja sobre el vinilo. Conectó los altavoces y subió el volumen.

Entonces, cerró los ojos, abrió los brazos y dejó que las primeras notas de guitarra le quitaran todas las penas. Para cuando la voz rasgada del vocalista comenzó a cantar las notas, Jane ya había olvidado el incidente con el asesino y era feliz. Feliz como pocas veces.

Llegó su canción favorita y se quitó la sudadera para bailarla.

En camiseta de tirantes básica, sin sujetador por debajo, y bragas, fingió que tenía una guitarra eléctrica invisible colgada del cuello y paseó las manos por las cuerdas inventándose las posturas de los dedos y golpeando con la derecha cuando el ritmo indicaba.

Una aventurera gota de sudor se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda, arqueada por el movimiento. Sacudió la cabeza y cambió la guitarra por una batería antes de decidir que era un instrumento muy aburrido y volver a la eléctrica. Punteó los acordes, carraspeando y tragando saliva.

\- It's a mystery to me, the game commences. For the usual fee, plus expenses.

Siempre se había quejado de su voz, tan grave y masculina. Pero cuando descubrió el rock eso había cambiado.Estaba agradecida a sus cuerdas vocales por permitirle alcanzar notas tan bajas mientras los demás desafinaban al tratar de cantar. Además, si se lo proponía, también podía alcanzar notas agudas, no tan dulces como las de una persona con la voz “normal” pero eran aceptables.

\- Confidential information, contained in a diary. This is my investigation, not a public inquiry – masculló un “yeah” y giró sobre las puntas de los pies, deslizándose por el parqué con sus calcetines.

Subió el volumen hasta no escuchar su propia voz.

\- I go checking out the reports, digging up the dirt. You get to meet all sorts in this line of work. Treachery and treason, there's always an excuse for it. And when I find the reason I still can't get used to it.

Se identificaba con aquella canción, al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía que excavar en las vidas de las víctimas en busca de sus trapos sucios, un motivo por el cuál alguien se viera empujado a matar. Siempre encontraba la gota que había colmado el vaso, el detonante; pero nunca lo comprendería. No entendía cómo se podía acabar con la vida de una persona y ser capaz de convivir con uno mismo, tener una conciencia tranquila, creer que había hecho lo correcto.

\- And what have you got at the end of the day? What have you got to take away? A bottle of whisky and a new set of lies. Blinds on the windows and a pain behind the eyes. - Sacudió la cabeza. Dejó que la música espantara los pensamientos, dejó que los acordes de guitarra retumbaran en sus oídos, que vibraran a su paso por su cuerpo.

No oyó la puerta de su pequeño piso abriéndose, al igual que tampoco había oído a alguien llamando su nombre y golpeando la madera. Dire Straits lo tapaba todo y le hacía entrar en trance.

Todos los instrumentos bajaron de tono bruscamente, casi callándose, expectantes.

\- Scarred for life, no compensation. Private Investigations.

El bajo se hizo oír por encima del resto de la música. Jane marcó el ritmo con la cabeza a la espera de que la guitarra comenzara su solo. Cuando este llegó, tocó de nuevo su instrumento imaginario.

Entonces saltó mientras golpeaba las cuerdas invisibles de su instrumento, sus rizos morenos enredándose unos con otros siguiendo sus movimientos. Estaba sudando pero no podría importarle menos. La canción estaba en pleno apogeo y Jane lo sabía muy bien.

Danzó por el salón de su casa con los ojos cerrados. Sabía la disposición de sus muebles así que no necesitaba la vista para no chocarse, tenía un mapa dibujado en su memoria. Esquivó la esquina de la isla de la cocina, usándola para deslizar su espalda por ella hasta el suelo y volver a levantarse. Sus piernas protestaron, cansadas de tanta actividad.

Marcó de nuevo el ritmo del bajo, pero esta vez con todo su cuerpo. Sacudía la cabeza y los brazos le seguían. Los dejó levantados y los dejó caer de golpe al son de la música.

Entonces, al girar varias veces seguidas sobre sí misma, se mareó y abrió los ojos en busca de algo en lo que apoyarse hasta que el apartamento dejara de girar a esa velocidad tan vertiginosa.

Pero su mirada tropezó con unos ojos verde avellana que la observaban con clara diversión, brillantes y radiantes; una sonrisa ladeada medio oculta por el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

Jane sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y rezó para que no se notase por debajo del rubor que ya tenía.

\- Mmm… - carraspeó. – Hey.

\- Hola, Jane.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa risa contenida haciendo relampaguear sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado? – inquirió la detective al notar que su mejor amiga estaba dentro de su piso.

\- Llamé varias veces pero no me oíste, ahora entiendo por qué – comentó con diversión. – Entonces le pedí a Marisa las llaves.

Jane asintió, todavía demasiado avergonzada como para mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo. Maura se acercó a ella haciendo gala de su paso despreocupado que ella encontraba tan atractivo, desarmándola con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Si llego a saber que estabas ahí… - dejó que su voz se apagara sin terminar la frase.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues para empezar me habría vestido. – Esa era otra. Por si ser pillada bailando y tocando instrumentos imaginarios no fuera suficiente vergonzoso, estaba en bragas y camiseta interior.

Ahora más que nunca Jane entendía el completo significado de la expresión “tierra trágame”.

\- Mmm… - murmuró la forense deslizando su mirada por el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Volvió a atrapar su labio inferior entre los dientes en un gesto que la detective siempre había encontrado, y encontraría, erótico.

\- ¿Qué? – Fue su turno de preguntar esta vez.

Maura alzó una mano para jugar con un rizo alborotado de la detective y esta sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Las miradas de ambas mujeres se encontraron en ese espacio reducido: marrón confundido, verde determinado. La mano de la rubia se deslizó desde el mechón hasta la nuca de Jane y la atrajo hacia ella.

\- Entonces habría perdido la gracia. – Replicó finalmente.


End file.
